Espiral
by Odisea
Summary: Porque Spike no es un vampiro corriente ni tampoco ha sido siempre un asesino. Porque para comprenderlo, hay que conocerlo. Porque su vida ha sido como un vaivén, como una espiral sin principio ni fin. Serie de drabbles para Mision Insana.
1. Sangre

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo disfruto escribiendo sobre ellos._

_Serie de drabbles para la comunidad _Mision Insana_, de LJ: Tabla "Líquidos". Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo._

_

* * *

_

**SANGRE**

Si le hubieran dicho alguna vez que la sangre sería su creadora y que por ella viviría, no lo hubiera creído.

Sólo había sangre a su alrededor. Sangre, sangre y más sangre. Palmeó sus manos, conforme, feliz, satisfecho consigo mismo, y sonrió, una sonrisa macabra que nadie más que él y los ojos abiertos de las personas que yacían a sus pies pudieron notar.

Admiró la escena que había a su alrededor y volvió a sonreír. Sus deseos se habían cumplido, no tendrían que escuchar nunca más sus poesías, no podrían escuchar nunca más nada. Aquellos aristócratas no se burlarían nunca más de él.

Se llevó su diestra a la boca y saboreó esa sustancia: sabía a vida, a libertad, a éxito, a muerte. Lo era todo.

En ese momento, y no antes, William desapareció para dejar paso a Spike. Ya no era aquel poeta frustrado, ahora era un asesino. Ellos lo habían creado, ellos lo habían iniciado: ellos le habían dado el nombre de "William el Sanguinario", y por ellos ahora no sólo su poesía era _sanguinariamente mala_.

Por primera vez se sentía realmente vivo, había hecho lo que había querido: era inmortal. Lo era gracias a todos ellos, y por eso habían tenido el fin que merecían. Spike se lo había dado. Y se había divertido.

—¿Has disfrutado, William? —Drusilla se acercó con paso lento y posó una mano sobre su hombro, ayudándose así para acercarse más al rostro del vampiro recién nacido.

—William ha muerto —Sus ojos chisporrotearon cuando chocaron con los de Drusilla y acercó aún más su rostro, con ese brillo amenazador en las pupilas y esa macabra sonrisa, mirando de nuevo la sangrienta escena—. Ahora soy Spike.

Ahora estaba vivo.

* * *

_Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado, así que espero que a vosotros también. Y si no, ya sabéis que críticas y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, por supuesto._

_Por ser el primer drabble lo he hecho más cortito, a modo de introducción. Será un fic de diez capítulos, drabbles independientes entre sí pero en los que Spike será el personaje principal. Serán de extensión variada, pero tengo casi por seguro que serán más larguitos que este primer capítulo. Y de verdad, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo, porque Spike es uno de mis personajes preferidos de la serie._


	2. Té

_Todo esto sigue sin ser mío, lamentablemente, por más que me gustara que fuera lo contrario._

_El segundo capítulo de la tabla Líquidos de la comunidad de LJ **misión insana**. Espero que os guste. Al menos yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

_Y sin más preámbulos...  
_

* * *

**TÉ**

Spike (o William), como buen inglés, tenía la costumbre de tomar té a las cuatro de la tarde, junto con unas pastitas que su madre preparaba.

Ese día era el primero que no había bebido té ni comido pastitas. Su madre no las había podido hacer y no las haría nunca más. Nunca más se quemaría la lengua y no podría no maldecir por educación. Nunca más tendrían que invitar a amigos para saborear el té. Nunca más bebería té, y nunca más comería pastitas.

Su madre, su adorada madre, no podría hacerlas ni podría preparar el té, y si ella hubiera querido Spike se habría quedado con ella eternamente. Incluso habría dejado que clavaran una estaca en su inmóvil corazón si de salvar a su madre se hubiera tratado. Hubiera soportado quemarse con el té y no poder maldecir, simplemente porque a ella no le gustaba.

Pero había cambiado, ella no era su madre. No era la mujer que lo había cuidado desde que era niño, ni la que le había cantado esa canción popular que tanto le gustaba. No era tampoco la madre que le miraba con amor y quería que estuviera a su lado siempre. Un demonio se había apoderado de su cuerpo porque ella lo había querido y él lo sabía.

Porque ella nunca hubiera deseado morir para no tener que soportarlo. Porque a ella le gustaban sus poesías. Porque, antes de que él le diera de beber su sangre, era su madre. Y él había tenido que acabar con esa alma pura y clavar una estaca en su corazón, porque había cambiado y porque no era su madre.

Y miraba la taza de té, vacía. Porque, aunque estuviera Drusilla, él se sentía solo. Y extraño. Nunca más la volvería a ver.

Alargó la mano y tomó la taza fuertemente. Nunca más tendría que tener una de esas entre sus dedos.

—Maldición —Susurró mientras aumentaba la presión sobre la tacita—. Maldición —Dijo un poco más fuerte, cerrando los ojos—. ¡Maldición!

Gritó a la vez que la taza se hacía añicos. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba esa palabra y, en ese momento, aunque cegado por la rabia y el dolor, supo que no sería la última.

Porque ya no volvería a tomar el té con su madre. Ya nada lo ligaba a su pasado. Había dejado de ser William. Para siempre.

* * *

_Y bien, ¿ha gustado o no? Quiero intentar plasmar momentos críticos de la "no-vida" de Spike, como habréis podido notar. Unos serán más importantes y otros menos, pero pretendo que se vea como un cambio gradual de William a Spike. En este capítulo ya nada le liga a la personalidad que tenía cuando era un hombre, y ya en el próximo capítulo os encontraréis al vampiro Spike, sin alma (y por qué no, una pequeña inclusión de Angel)._

_Acepto críticas, comentarios y opiniones, ¡cuantas más mejor! Ya que escribiendo para este fandom soy nueva, y no sé si los personajes son del todo ellos (?) aunque lo intento._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
